


Un Compromiso Olvidado

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: and other characters - Freeform, yeah I'm too lazy to tag them all
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Después de acabar con el monstruo Boo, la Tierra se encuentra en una paz que tal vez no dure mucho.Satsuki se dirige a este planeta con su único hermano, Kenji, huyendo de un horrible monstruo.¿Qué propósito tendrán estos dos sujetos?¿Podrán Goku, Vegeta y demás parar a la terrible amenaza que se cierne sobre la Tierra?





	1. Destino: la Tierra

Faltaba poco para llegar al planeta Tierra. Me habían informado de que era muy bonito, con el cielo azul y una sola estrella, el Sol. También me habían dicho que las criaturas que viven allí, llamados terrícolas, tienen poca fuerza de combate. Si eso era así, entonces no entiendo porque él estaba en ese planeta tan débil.

Me había llevado a mi hermano pequeño, no podía dejarlo solo ya que no teníamos a nadie, ningún familiar, ningún amigo. Y si lo dejaba solo temía que se metiese en lios. Mi hermano era un buen chico pero a veces la gente se aprovechaba de eso y le inducían a hacer cosas que no debería. Bueno, ahora ya no hace nada, siempre estamos juntos. Siempre... desde la muerte de nuestro protector.

Enjeru fue el encargado de protegernos con su vida si hacia falta, a mi hermano y a mi. Fue por órdenes directas de mi padre, antes de que nuestro planeta fuese destruido a manos de Freezer, igual que el planeta Vegeta.

-Kenji, prepárate -le avisé- ya llegamos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que hacer pis!

Se fue corriendo al baño de la nave y al parecer antes de volver se trajo un tentenpié. No sé como lograba comerse todo lo que se echaba a la boca, supongo que era porque tenía que crecer y hacerse fuerte.

-Vamos a aterrizar -anuncié- abróchate.

-A la órden, mi capitana -dijo con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

-Aterrizando en 3... -empecé la cuenta atrás.

-2... -siguió mi hermano.

-¡1! -dijimos a la vez.

Aterrizamos suavemente, sin ninguna dificultad. Kenji salió antes de la nave, en cuanto salí yo pude ver que habíamos aterrizado en una especie de bosque, por lo tanto no habia nadie que nos hubiese visto.

-¡Por allí hay una ciudad! -me gritaba Kenji.

Ya se había subido a un árbol.  _Este chico no se calma nunca,_ pensé.

-Lo primero que haremos es conseguir algo de dinero -le dije, mientras se bajaba del árbol.

-¿Y porqué no vamos a ver a Vegeta ahora? Seguro que él puede alojarnos.

-Ya sé que podría alojarnos, pero ¿tu sabes donde está? -le pregunté con tono irónico.

-Ahora que lo dices no he sentido su fuerza vital -dijo sorprendido.

-Habrá aprendido a controlarla -le dije para disipar sus dudas- ahora vamos tenemos que conseguir dinero ya.

-¡Sí! -exclamó emocionado- pienso comer un montón, así que necesitamos mucho dinero.

Empecé a caminar esperando que mi hermano se diese cuenta y caminase a mi lado. En cuanto se puso a mi derecha empezamos a volar, así llegaríamos más rápido a la ciudad que había visto Kenji.

Llegamos a la ciudad y nos pusimos a andar en busca de dinero aunque no sabíamos ni por donde buscar.

Seguramente no encontraríamos nada y tendríamos que robar en alguna casa o tienda.

Mientras paseábamos entre la gente, mi hermano se acercó a mí y me susurró:

-Tsuki, la gente nos mira.

-Debe ser por nuestra ropa, las orejas y la cola -dije para que se tranquilizara- en cuanto tengamos dinero nos compraremos ropa.

-¿Y un sombrero para tí? -yo adentí- humm... Pero a mi me gustan tus orejas de gato -me dijo con dulzura.

-No te preocupes -sonreí- en cuanto encontremos a Vegeta no hará falta.

Él asintió con fuerza y se acercó a una pared donde había un cartel pegado.

-100.000.000 zenis -dijo- eso es mucho dinero, ¿no?

El cartel anunciaba un torneo de artes marciales y en efecto el premio era esa cantidad de dinero.

-Es hoy -dije.

-¡Pues vamos! -gritó Kenji emocionado- vas a quedar primera y yo segundo, ¡seguro que nos dan mucho dinero!

Me cogió de la mano y echó a correr, yo le gritaba que parase pero no me hacia caso. Iba corriendo y corriendo hasta que se paró en seco, me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Donde se celebra ese torneo? -me preguntó.

-¿Por qué crees que te gritaba qur te parases? Antes de correr hacia un sitio debes saber donde está -le reñí- ahora no sabemos ni donde está el cartel.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja y la cabeza agachada.

-No pasa nada, hermanito -le perdoné.

Empezamos a andar otra vez, para intentar encontrar algo que nos condujera al torneo de artes marciales, hasta que oimos a dos hombres que decían:

-Oye, yo ya me voy a apuntarme al torneo, ¿vienes? -dijo el extraño.

-Claro -le contestó el otro.

Seguimos a esos terrícolas y nos llevaron hasta la cola de inscripción donde mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a esperar y cuando fue nuestro turno nos apuntamos.


	2. Un hombre extraño

Ya nos habíamos apuntado al torneo ahora solo quedaba esperar. Para que el torneo empezara faltaba una hora.

-Tengo hambre -me dijo Kenji mirando a los puestos de comida que había repartidos por esa zona.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre -dije con la mano en la barriga.

-Tsuki, ¿y si robamos solo por esta vez? -me pidió- sabes que es por una buena causa...

-Está bien, roba lo que quieras pero que no te pillen -le advertí.

Kenji se fue muy contento a por los perritos calientes, yo en cambio me decanté por las hamburguesas. Los terrícolas ni nos veían acercarnos, era tan fácil robar en este planeta. En cuanto nos hartamos de comer nos encontramos en el puesto de helados para el postre. Tenía curiosidad por probar los sabores de helado de la Tierra, todos tenían muy buena pinta. Y como me apetecía probarlos todos cogimos un buen montón cada uno. Pero alguien nos vió. Estábamos caminando para sentarnos en un banco para comernos todo el helado robado cuando oímos una voz:

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! -gritó un hombre con un pelo negro muy extraño- os he visto, eso de robar no se hace -nos hablaba como si fuesemos niños pequeños.

-Pero tenemos hambre -contestó mi hermano con cara de pena.

-¿No creeis que ya habeis comido muchos perritos calientes y hamburguesas? -nos preguntó.

-Así que nos has visto. Ya decía yo que sentía que alguien me miraba -dije.

El extraño asintió y nos dijo:

-Deberiais pagar todo lo que habeis comido.

-No tenemos dinero -dijo mi hermano.

-Vámonos Kenji, se me está fundiendo todo el helado -le dije.

Empezamos a caminar, comiendo el helado y buscando un sitio para sentarnos. De mientras, el extraño nos seguía. Iba vestido con un traje de lucha naranja, se notaba que estaba en forma porque tenía los músculos muy marcados.

Al fin encontramos un banco para sentarnos, por suerte estaba a la sombra. Nos sentamos y nos comimos todo el helado. Al terminar, el extraño, que se habia sentado con nosotros, nos dijo:

-No he podido evitar fijarme en que teneis una cola.

-Por eso la gente nos mira, genio -le contesté.

-Cuando era pequeño, yo también tenía una -dijo riendo.

-¿Tu también tenías una cola como la nuestra? -exclamó Kenji asombrado.

-Bueno, no. Era distinta, como la de un mono.

-¿¡Eres un habitante del planeta Vegeta!? -exlamé yo.

Pocas cosas me asombraban y esta era una de ellas. No me esperaba encontrar a alguien más que fuese un saiyan, aparte de Vegeta.

-Por casualidad no conocerás a un tipo que siempre anda de mal humor, que tambien es un saiyan y... -le preguntó mi hermano muy entusiasmado.

-¿Vegeta? -le interrumpió- ¡Claro! Ha venido también al torneo así que seguramente os topareis con el.

-Que bien -dije en voz baja.

-Por cierto, ¿de que planeta habeis venido? -nos preguntó el extraño.

-¡Somos del planeta Neko! -exclamó mi hermano.

-No me suena de nada -se puso una mano detras de la cabeza y se rió- pero si os habeis apuntado al torneo es porque sois muy fuertes, ¿no? -preguntó con emoción.

-Ya lo verás -le sonreí yo.

Nos levantamos, ya que casi iban a empezar las eliminatorias del torneo.

-Ah, casi se me olvida, yo me llamo Satsuki aunque puedes llamarme Tsuki y este es mi hermano Kenji -nos presentamos.

-Yo me llamo Goku -dijo- Bueno, iré a buscar a mis amigos, nos vemos dentro.

Y se fue diciendo adiós con la mano.

Para poder luchar enfrente de la gente primero debíamos clasificarnos, ya que éramos demasiados. Nos llevaron a un espacio abierto donde había una máquina rara.

-Es lo mismo que el anterior torneo- dijo un hombretón que estaba cerca mío.


	3. Empieza el torneo

-Los concursantes tendrán que superar la difícil prueba de la máquina de puñetazos, se clasificarán los doce concursantes que obtengan la puntuación más elevada. Este año hemos preparado más de una máquina ya que el año anterior tuvimos algunos problemas -anunció un hombre a través de un micrófono.

Yo tenía el número 128 y mi hermano el 129, tendríamos que esprar mucho para que nos tocara así que nos sentamos apoyados en una pared a la sombra.

Número 59... 104 puntos. Número 110... 96 puntos.

Ningún terrícola había logrado pasar los 200, intuía que iba a ser muy fácil ganar el dinero.

-Número 128.

Era mi turno, me levanté y caminé hacia la máquina. Todos se quedaban mirándome.

-Una chica -dijo alguien- mejor vete con tu mami, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño, bonita.

A causa de este comentario todos se hecharon a reir.

-Mi madre está muerta, idiota -le informé.

En ese momento se callaron todos y yo me puse en posición para golpear a la máquina.

-¡Con toda tu fuerza! -me animó Kenji.

Le di un puñetazo a la máquina, pero sin querer la destrocé. Quedó hecha pedazos.  _Al menos no he herido a nadie,_ pensé.

-Señorita, ¿po-podría volver a repetirlo en esa otra máquina de allí? -dijo el hombre encargado de escribir los resultados, asustado.

-Esta vez no le pegues tan fuerte, hermanita -me aconsejó Kenji en voz baja, que se había puesto a mi lado.

Me puse otra vez en posición disminuyendo mi fuerza y le golpee. 239 puntos. No estaba mal.

-E-esta bien, pasaremos al siguiente. Número 129.

Le tocaba el turno a mi hermano. Él tampoco pudo disminuir mucho su fuerza y logró hacer 307 puntos.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira! Es Goku -me dijo Kenji entusiasmado mientras se dirigía hacia mi.

-¿Vamos? -le pregunté.

Él me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia Goku y sus amigos.

-¡Goku! -gritó mi hermano, mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

-Hola -me limité a decir yo.

-¿Tsuki? -dijo Vegeta, no podía creerse que yo estuviera allí- ¿qué haceis aquí?

-Pues verás -empezó a decir rápidamente mi hermano- resulta que hemos venido a este planeta y no teníamos dinero. Entonces vimos un cartel donde se anunciaba este torneo y el premio era un montón de dinero así que decidimos participar. Pero mientras esperábamos, teníamos hambre y seguíamos sin dinero, fue entonces cuando conocimos a Goku. Y por eso estamos aqui -concluyó satisfecho y a la vez emocionado.

-No me refería a eso -dijo Vegera con el ceño fruncido, como siempre.

-Vegeta, el planeta Neko fue destruido a manos de Freezer. Pero mi padre logró sacarnos a mi hermano y a mí de allí y nos asignó un protector, Engeru. Pero hace poco Engeru murió, lo mató un...

-Engeru... -me interrumpió mi hermano.

Estaba triste y con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Casi nunca estaba así, era muy inusual en él. Le puse la mano en la cabeza y le despeiné un poco, logrando sacarle así una sonrisa.

-Número 267 -gritaron.

-Ese es mi número -dijo Goku.

Mientras ellos iban a golpear la máquina, nosotros nos sentamos en una pared.

-Seguro que nos clasificamos todos -dijo Goku con optimismo.

-¡Otra vez! -exclamó mi hermano con las manos en la cabeza- Otra vez se nos ha olvidado presentarnos.

-Es verdad, pero no hace falta que grites, me has asustado -le dije, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Yo soy Kenji -dijo él, interrumpiéndome y ignorando lo que había dicho yo- y esta es mi hermana mayor Satsuki aunque podeis llamarle Tsuki.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Goku, ya os lo he dicho, estos dos son Trunk y Goten -dijo señalando a dos niños- este es Krilin -señaló a un hombre de estatura pequeña- este es Son Gohanda -señaló a un jóven alto y buen parecido- esta es Videl -estaba al lado del jóven alto, probablemente eran pareja- este es Picolo -era un hombre de tez verde- y ese es Vegeta, bueno, supongo que ya lo conoceis.

-Sí, mejor dejamos las explicaciones de eso para después, cuando haya acabado el torneo -propuse.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Vegeta.

-Un namekiano... -dijo Kenji observando al hombre verde- los namekianos sois los causantes de que existan las famosas bolas de dragón, ¿no? -preguntó ilusionado.

-¿Sabes que son las bolas de dragón? -preguntó Goku impresionado.

Mi hermano asintió con fuerza y dijo:

-Yo pediría un monton de comida -dijo Kenji con las manos extendidas.

-¡Yo también quiero! -exclamó Goku.

-No deberías desperdiciar un deseo pidiendo comida -exclamé furiosa- sabes que no es por eso que hemos venido aquí, Kenji.

Él me miró sorprendido de mi repentino enfado. Inmediatamente se retractó de lo que había dicho y me pidió disculpas, arrepintiéndose de verdad.

-Está bien -le dije cuando me estaba empezando a calmar- que te parece si vamos a comer, debes tener hambre.

\- ¡Sí, mucha!, vámonos ya -contestó.

-Pero... -empezó a decir el hombre verde.

-¿No os quedareis para saber si pasais a la siguinte ronda? -preguntó Goku.

Kenji, se rió por esa simple pregunta, y contestó que estaba claro que íbamos a participar en el torneo.

-Mirad a esos débiles humanos -dije yo, mientras me daba la vuelta, dispuesta a irme- ninguno debería participar en un torneo de artes marciales.

Kenji seguía riéndose, así que empecé a caminar yo sola, buscando la salida. Al poco rato él ya estaba a mi lado, riéndose aún.


	4. Chapter 4

-Los concursantes tendrán que superar la difícil prueba de la máquina de puñetazos, se clasificarán los doce concursantes que obtengan la puntuación más elevada. Este año hemos preparado más de una máquina ya que el año anterior tuvimos algunos problemas -anunció un hombre a través de un micrófono.

Yo tenía el número 128 y mi hermano el 129, tendríamos que esprar mucho para que nos tocara así que nos sentamos apoyados en una pared a la sombra.

Número 59... 104 puntos. Número 110... 96 puntos.

Ningún terrícola había logrado pasar los 200, intuía que iba a ser muy fácil ganar el dinero.

-Número 128.

Era mi turno, me levanté y caminé hacia la máquina. Todos se quedaban mirándome.

-Una chica -dijo alguien- mejor vete con tu mami, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño, bonita.

A causa de este comentario todos se hecharon a reir.

-Mi madre está muerta, idiota -le informé.

En ese momento se callaron todos y yo me puse en posición para golpear a la máquina.

-¡Con toda tu fuerza! -me animó Kenji.

Le di un puñetazo a la máquina, pero sin querer la destrocé. Quedó hecha pedazos.  _Al menos no he herido a nadie,_ pensé.

-Señorita, ¿po-podría volver a repetirlo en esa otra máquina de allí? -dijo el hombre encargado de escribir los resultados, asustado.

-Esta vez no le pegues tan fuerte, hermanita -me aconsejó Kenji en voz baja, que se había puesto a mi lado.

Me puse otra vez en posición disminuyendo mi fuerza y le golpee. 239 puntos. No estaba mal.

-E-esta bien, pasaremos al siguiente. Número 129.

Le tocaba el turno a mi hermano. Él tampoco pudo disminuir mucho su fuerza y logró hacer 307 puntos.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira! Es Goku -me dijo Kenji entusiasmado mientras se dirigía hacia mi.

-¿Vamos? -le pregunté.

Él me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia Goku y sus amigos.

-¡Goku! -gritó mi hermano, mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

-Hola -me limité a decir yo.

-¿Tsuki? -dijo Vegeta, no podía creerse que yo estuviera allí- ¿qué haceis aquí?

-Pues verás -empezó a decir rápidamente mi hermano- resulta que hemos venido a este planeta y no teníamos dinero. Entonces vimos un cartel donde se anunciaba este torneo y el premio era un montón de dinero así que decidimos participar. Pero mientras esperábamos, teníamos hambre y seguíamos sin dinero, fue entonces cuando conocimos a Goku. Y por eso estamos aqui -concluyó satisfecho y a la vez emocionado.

-No me refería a eso -dijo Vegera con el ceño fruncido, como siempre.

-Vegeta, el planeta Neko fue destruido a manos de Freezer. Pero mi padre logró sacarnos a mi hermano y a mí de allí y nos asignó un protector, Engeru. Pero hace poco Engeru murió, lo mató un...

-Engeru... -me interrumpió mi hermano.

Estaba triste y con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Casi nunca estaba así, era muy inusual en él. Le puse la mano en la cabeza y le despeiné un poco, logrando sacarle así una sonrisa.

-Número 267 -gritaron.

-Ese es mi número -dijo Goku.

Mientras ellos iban a golpear la máquina, nosotros nos sentamos en una pared.

-Seguro que nos clasificamos todos -dijo Goku con optimismo.

-¡Otra vez! -exclamó mi hermano con las manos en la cabeza- Otra vez se nos ha olvidado presentarnos.

-Es verdad, pero no hace falta que grites, me has asustado -le dije, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Yo soy Kenji -dijo él, interrumpiéndome y ignorando lo que había dicho yo- y esta es mi hermana mayor Satsuki aunque podeis llamarle Tsuki.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Goku, ya os lo he dicho, estos dos son Trunk y Goten -dijo señalando a dos niños- este es Krilin -señaló a un hombre de estatura pequeña- este es Son Gohanda -señaló a un jóven alto y buen parecido- esta es Videl -estaba al lado del jóven alto, probablemente eran pareja- este es Picolo -era un hombre de tez verde- y ese es Vegeta, bueno, supongo que ya lo conoceis.

-Sí, mejor dejamos las explicaciones de eso para después, cuando haya acabado el torneo -propuse.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Vegeta.

-Un namekiano... -dijo Kenji observando al hombre verde- los namekianos sois los causantes de que existan las famosas bolas de dragón, ¿no? -preguntó ilusionado.

-¿Sabes que son las bolas de dragón? -preguntó Goku impresionado.

Mi hermano asintió con fuerza y dijo:

-Yo pediría un monton de comida -dijo Kenji con las manos extendidas.

-¡Yo también quiero! -exclamó Goku.

-No deberías desperdiciar un deseo pidiendo comida -exclamé furiosa- sabes que no es por eso que hemos venido aquí, Kenji.

Él me miró sorprendido de mi repentino enfado. Inmediatamente se retractó de lo que había dicho y me pidió disculpas, arrepintiéndose de verdad.

-Está bien -le dije cuando me estaba empezando a calmar- que te parece si vamos a comer, debes tener hambre.

\- ¡Sí, mucha!, vámonos ya -contestó.

-Pero... -empezó a decir el hombre verde.

-¿No os quedareis para saber si pasais a la siguinte ronda? -preguntó Goku.

Kenji, se rió por esa simple pregunta, y contestó que estaba claro que íbamos a participar en el torneo.

-Mirad a esos débiles humanos -dije yo, mientras me daba la vuelta, dispuesta a irme- ninguno debería participar en un torneo de artes marciales.

Kenji seguía riéndose, así que empecé a caminar yo sola, buscando la salida. Al poco rato él ya estaba a mi lado, riéndose aún.


End file.
